


All Broken

by purgatoan



Series: 1.5k Followers Celebration- Kinks [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 10, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Canon Divergence, Coming Untouched, Dark fic, Death Threats, Demon Dean Winchester, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: After Dean turns into a demon and drags Sam darkside with him, Cas has trouble fitting in in Heaven. He decides to act against the Winchesters’ wishes and goes looking for them, the aftermath of his actions too unbelievable to have ever been predicted.





	All Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alphvjensen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphvjensen/gifts).



> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> This is officially the darkest thing I’ve ever written, oh damn! Long story short, feel free to skip if it’s not your thing, but if you’re sure it won’t trigger or squick you, please let me know what you think, ‘cause I really like how it turned out!

Cas opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the darkness that was enveloping the room he was in like a thick veil. It took a moment, but eventually his senses were all alert, however not as sharp as before.

He realized he was set on all fours, the weight of his body supported by a metal bar sitting right underneath his chest. No matter how crazy that sounded, he was greatly thankful for that, considering how much it had taken out of him to get into Hell.

He had taken quite a beating from all the demons he had smitten on his way there. There had been so many of them and, even though he had tried his best, he hadn’t been able to get rid of all of them. Someone had knocked him out at one point or another, but there was no reminder of that; his body had apparently healed itself when he had been unconscious.

All this effort and pain would be worth it, as long as he would get a chance to talk to Sam and Dean.

Cas tried to move, then, but he realized very quickly that wasn’t an opportunity. Someone had put handcuffs around his wrists as and his legs were spread as wide as they would go, the chain biting into the skin on his ankles. There was no use in trying to get out, it seemed. The wardings had to be strong, because Cas couldn’t even feel the power that usually flowed freely through his veins, so the fight was over before it could even begin.

When a shiver ran down his spine he noticed he was completely naked, the marble floor ice cold underneath his skin. Its texture was smooth, however, and weirdly pleasant when it slid against his skin as he moved his knees and palms a bit, trying out how much room he had. The answer was not much, of course.

Before he had the chance to do anything else, a loud creak sounded in the air, and when Cas raised his head, following the sound, he saw Sam and Dean entering the room, the light replacing the darkness in a blink of an eye as the door shut behind them. He wasn’t sure about the source of the light, but it didn’t matter anyway.

The Winchesters’ fingers were entwined together, almost like it was some sort of a demonstration for him. That was quite unusual, but there was nothing normal about the situation Cas had found himself in, after all.

After Dean had became a demon and dragged Sam over the edge with him, they had reclaimed Hell as their own and begun ruling over it, surprisingly, with all fairness. Dean had still had the Mark of Cain and Sam willingly became the Boy King he had been meant to be, or at least that had been the information Cas had gotten his hands on.

And, from what Cas had found out from a letter they had left him, they hadn’t wanted him to look for them and, as long as he wouldn’t interfere, they had promised they would leave him alone.

However, he couldn’t live knowing that every single thing they had been doing was a step closer to their eternal damnation and, as soon as he had gotten his grace back, he decided he had had to do something.

And, there he was, trapped in Hell, because he had wanted to talk some sense into them. More importantly, though, he had missed them both, and that had been even worse than knowing they had changed so badly. Cas loved them, and they cared for him, at least before they had disappeared.

They had been family and he wasn’t ready to let them call it quits just yet.

“Look who’s awake, Sammy.” Dean chuckled, the corners of his lips twitching into a parody of a smile Cas was so used to seeing on his face before.

“Dean...” Cas croaked out, clearing his throat after he had realized how sore his throat was.

Pure black immediately replaced the emerald green in Dean’s eyes as he moved to crouch in front of Cas, making Cas raise his head to keep from breaking the eye contact they were maintaining. “Why the hell are you here? What the fuck do you want from us?”

“We warned you about coming here to get us and you ignored every single word. Bad angel.” The tone of Sam’s voice made Cas uneasy. Pure power shone through every word, the dominance so clear Cas would have to be an idiot not to notice how much Sam had changed.

Everything about the two seemed to be different, from what Cas was able to tell already.

Dean wrapped his fingers around Cas’ throat in one quick motion and dug his fingers into his skin, keeping Cas’ head in an uncomfortable position. “Answer me.” He demanded and Cas swallowed the lump in his throat with some difficulty.

“I missed you. I can’t go on without you, there’s nothing left in this world for me if you aren’t there.” Cas admitted, ashamed of how true that was.

Heaven had treated him like an attack dog after they had managed to stop Metatron and put everything back in place, only barking orders whenever he had showed up with a mission completed. Nobody had cared about him like Sam and Dean once had, and he had broken away, leaving everyone behind without bothering to say goodbye.

They probably hadn’t even noticed he had left.

A mocking laugh that spilled from Sam’s lips after a brief moment of silence made Cas hung his head low and avoid the Winchester’s gaze. It seemed like they didn’t care about him anymore and that was the worst thing that he could have found out.

“Your buddy angels didn’t want you, so you came to us? That’s sweet.” Dean snickered, letting go of Cas, and Cas barely suppressed a sniffle, realizing how much the way Dean had just touched him differed from the way Sam and Dean used to do it.

They would pat him on the shoulder or pull him in for a hug, care seeping through every small gesture. The way Dean had just touched him felt so different, so wrong.

“What are we going to do to him, my King?” Dean turned his attention to Sam, a barely there smile playing on his lips.

If Cas had the heart, it would be thudding furiously in his chest as he waited for the answer.

Sam shrugged, his gaze lingering on Cas’ body for a moment in a way that had Cas squirming for no apparent reason. “We can kill him. That would be the easiest and save us a lot of trouble.”

“Please, I want to stay.” Cas let out, surprising even himself at what came out of his mouth. “Anything’s better than having nowhere to go.”

As pathetic as it sounded, it wasn’t even close to a lie. Belonging nowhere and having no one was worse than all torture they would be able to inflict on him, and, even then, he would be happy having them around, no matter how much they would hurt him.

God knew he deserved the pain for failing them so many times. The sight of the twisted versions of the Winchesters hovering over him was enough of a reminder that he had failed them in a way that he would never be able to make up for, if he would ever get a chance to get them back to their old selves.

“Anything, you say?” Dean whipped his head to the side and Cas gave him a nod when their stares met. “Well, I could come up with some ideas, I’m sure. How does having a pet angel sound?”

Sam only chuckled, crossing the remaining distance between him and his brother in a few strides. “Do you really have to ask?”

“Guess I don’t, I know what you’re going to say anyway.” Dean grinned, his hand coming up to rest on Sam’s cheek. Sam leaned into his touch and stepped into what was left of Dean’s personal space without as much as a second thought, their lips colliding in a kiss.

They didn’t broke away for a long time, their bodies slotting against each other like two pieces of a puzzle, and Cas couldn’t look away, even if he wanted to. The way they had moved earlier, perfectly synchronised, implied that something had changed in between them and finally Cas knew what it was.

He never thought they’d act on those feelings, buried deep inside under a ton of guilt and shame, but it seemed like all the inhibitions had left their minds and Cas didn’t know what he should be thinking about that.

His body reacted to the sight in front of him before he knew what was going on, his cock slowly hardening in between his legs. He tried to hide it, quite embarrassed that it had happened, but there was no way he could bring his legs together, not with all the bindings that kept them apart.

The rattle of chains alerted Sam and Dean and they turned their attention to him in a flash, almost consuming Cas with the way they looked at him. Goosebumps broke out on his skin and he realized that the Enochian wardings on the bindings had made him as close to a human as it had been possible and another shiver ran through his body at the thought.

Did it mean he die could more easily as well?

“Someone likes the view.” Dean remarked, clicking his tongue. “Don’t you think we should punish our toy for that?” he turned his attention to Sam and Sam shrugged, a dark laughter escaping his mouth.

“Well, our toy angel needs to learn what’s allowed and what’s not, so punishment should be in place. ” Sam agreed, starting to walk around Cas, circling him like a predator its prey. “We’ve got to start somewhere, am I right?”

Cas wasn’t sure what was going on, his stomach churning at the thought of being punished in any way by them. He could handle all pain and wounds, but, after giving the matter more thought, he wasn’t certain if he could handle being hurt by the Winchesters, but there was no way out of that.

He jumped when he felt Sam’s hands on his naked back, but willed himself to stay still, thinking that if they would like to cut or harm him in any way, it would hurt less if he wouldn’t move. “Think I should start, or do you want to do it?” Sam dug his fingers into Cas’ skin, raking his nails down, so harsh and rough Cas could feel the pain making its way into his very existence. All his nerve endings screamed for mercy when Sam put more pressure onto his skin, nearly breaking it with his sharp nails.

“You go first, Sammy. I’ll find something else to do in the meantime.” Dean smirked, snapping his fingers just once.

Suddenly, the bar under Cas’ chest pushed him up, so high that he couldn’t touch the floor anymore, only dangle in the air and hope for the best. The chains were still tight around his ankles and hands, keeping his legs and arms in the same position they had been in earlier. Fortunately, they were also strong enough to hold the weight of his body, keeping him in place so that he wouldn’t slip face first to the ground.

Sam’s hands slid lower, the grip so tight Cas could feel the bruises appearing under his fingers, making his skin tingle and burn. He took a deep breath, even though he didn’t need it, and waited for some kind of an injury, gritting his teeth together when something slashed his skin, the warmth and wetness oozing out of the wound.

The blood mixed with grace dripped down the curve of his spine, making its way in between his asscheeks, burning his skin on the way down. The grace was always a part of him, but it seemed to hurt him from the outside when he couldn’t control it with his body, making him flex his arms and legs in an attempt to distract himself from the pain.

“Only one cut?” Dean raised his eyebrows and Sam laughed in response, the sound echoing in the vast space.

“For now.”

The promise was clear in his voice, but Cas didn’t have the time to think about it much. Sam ran his fingers through the wound, pressing down hard, and more blood spilled out, flowing freely down his back like a tainted river. Sam followed it with his touch and Cas froze when Sam pushed two of his fingers inside Cas’ ass without any preamble, smearing the blood inside him.

His fingers were gone before Cas knew it and a scream died on his lips when Cas felt something bigger push inside him, starting to stretch him out uncomfortably right from the beginning. “What are you-”

“Quiet.” Sam growled and the realization came upon Cas, making him squirm involuntarily to get away from Sam, but his attempts were futile. Sam gripped his hips tight and continued filling Cas up, amplifying the pain with every inch of his cock that breached through the tight ring of muscle.

The way Dean laughed afterward made Cas’ cheeks burn in embarrassment and he tried to get away once again, a litany of pleas spilling from his lips at a record pace, but it didn’t seem to have any effect on the Winchesters. It didn’t even seem like they registered that he was saying anything, he realized in horror.

“Seems like you want it rough, I don’t mind,” Sam said after Cas tried to move again and bottomed out in one go, the blood not doing much to make his move smoother, but Cas was thankful for the little bit of it anyway.

He didn’t want to think how much it would hurt if Sam hadn’t done that first.

Cas was afraid to make a sound, afraid to even breathe, painfully aware of how his walls tried to accommodate to Sam’s cock, pushing and pulling around his length. It was incomparable to anything else Cas had ever felt and he hung his head low in shame, having trouble believing what it all came down to.

Once powerful angel, now humiliated by one of the two men he had trusted the most, undoubtedly about to be used again and again like some toy someone could play with and toss in the corner after all the fun was over. No amount of pain could be worse than the realization that had just dawned upon him.

“What’s going on, Cas? Trying to get away, huh?” Dean mocked and Cas didn’t react to his words, trying to block out everything that was happening. These weren’t Sam and Dean, they were just mock imitations of the men he had once trusted with his life. That thought hadn’t done anything to give him hope or calm him down in anyway, though. “Let’s entertain you some more.” Dean added and Cas raised his head at the sound of the buckle being undone.

One snap of Dean’s fingers forced Cas’ mouth wide open, without any chance for the angel to close it, even though he tried hard. Dean tugged his pants down and Cas watched in horror as Dean stepped closer to him, guiding his cock inside his mouth. He slammed it down Cas’ throat all at once, the head of his cock pressing against the sensitive skin, triggering his gag reflex.

Angels didn’t need to breathe, but Cas found himself panicking anyway, desperately trying to push his head back in order to relieve the horrible feeling, but had nowhere to go. His eyes found Dean’s and tears began welling up in his eyes when all he could see on Dean’s face was a wicked smirk.

“Sammy, remember how I used to tell you that mom would always say that angels were watching over me?” Dean let out, slowly starting to back out, but before Cas had the chance to catch a break, he rammed back in, Cas’ nose pressing right against Dean’s skin.

Sam began moving, too, starting to match his pace to the one Dean was creating, scratching Cas’ skin in the meantime like he was trying to find out how badly he could damage it. “Yeah, but why the hell are you bringing it up right now?”

“No reason. Just, it’s kinda funny that the guy that used to watch over us has no one who would watch over him.” Dean chuckled and Sam followed suit, picking up his pace, making every thrust somehow deeper than the previous one. “Who would’ve thought you’d become our little bitch?” Dean breathed out, his hand colliding with Cas’ right cheek with such force that Cas was sure he had broken something.

The pain rolling through his body in waves, getting more and more intense with every drag of their cocks, had nothing on how humiliated and tricked he felt, and he had nobody to blame but himself. None of it would be happening if he had stayed right where he had been and had kept being an angel, even though he had known he hadn’t belonged as one.

But nothing could help him anymore; nothing could free him from this nightmare.

Cas’ body betrayed him, though, and even though there was nothing arousing or pleasant about the situation he was in, his cock was hard as rock already, and Cas felt the need to get to the brink of release, trying his best to ignore it. Every move of the Winchesters was making the ability to ignore the way his body was reacting more and more difficult, even though they were only using him for their pleasure.

His ass burned and his throat ached, the pain a constant occurrence, overtaking his whole body almost like fire licking at his flesh, always greedy for more destruction. Tears were running down his face and he gave up on trying to stop them, forcing himself to close his eyes, hoping that darkness would welcome him and help him forget.

Without his sight, however, all the other senses were heightened, and it all flooded his mind, overwhelming and just too much. His skin was scraping against the restraints, warm liquid spilling down his wrists, the sound of the drops falling to the floor interrupting all the filthy moans sounding in silence. The sound of skin slapping on skin seemed to be entwined tightly with the pain exploding inside him from both ways and the pleasure that kept coming from the way Sam’s cock was nailing his prostate with every thrust.

He could feel his skin getting hot and his head getting dizzy as he tried to hold himself back from falling over the edge, even opening his eyes at one point to distract himself. He wasn’t strong enough, though and he came, groaning around Dean’s cock, spurting come over the marble floor. It seemed to go on and on, the pleasure washing over him in waves and mixing with the still-present pain, both getting prolonged with Sam’s every thrust.

“Oh, look at that.” Sam remarked, sounding completely unaffected, even though Cas’ walls were fluttering around his cock, possibly to the point it would hurt a normal human being. However, Sam was anything but. “You can squirm all you want, but your body can’t lie. You’re enjoying it, angel.”

“That’s not a surprise.” Dean snorted, his eyes charcoal when he opened them, his gaze piercing through Cas like a thousand knives. “I fall apart with your cock in my ass every damn day, so why would he be any different?”

Sam laughed, picking up his pace. “True.”

They could’ve been using him for seconds, minutes, or hours; the passage of time hadn’t been easy to pinpoint with all that had been going on. Their stamina was extraordinary and by the time they seemed to be close to their orgasms, Cas had already came a few times. Truth be told, he lost count after third of fourth one, too wrung out to even think straight.

Neither Sam nor Dean held back anymore at that point, straight up pounding into his mouth and ass. He was being pushed between the two of them, his skin chaffing as it kept sliding against the chains and handcuffs.

He didn’t think his mind would be so great at dividing into two parts and both urging him to let go and keep holding back, all possible emotions mixing inside his head. Disgust right next to desire, shame right next to breaking pride and overwhelming sadness entwining with some strange kind of relief.

Cas couldn’t believe that a part of him wasn’t regretting everything that was happening, because, at least he was close to Sam and Dean. He wasn’t alone anymore, and everything else seemed to disappear from his mind, all the pain and suffering that he was going through. Or maybe it was too unreal for his mind to process and accepting it was the only twisted way he wouldn’t go mad?

He certainly didn’t know the answer to that question and he doubted he would figure it out anytime soon.

At one point, Sam’s fingers weaved through his hair and his head was yanked back sharply, his spine cracking at the force Sam used. He felt Sam filling him up, the come warm, nearly burning him from the inside. Dean followed suit right after, the first spurt of come making Cas gag as it hit the back of his throat, the rest getting a bit easier to swallow.

Most of it spilled out of his mouth anyway, running down his cheeks, sticking to his sweat-slicked skin. He felt dirty, even more so than when it had been the blood of innocents staining his body, and an almost sob made its way out of his throat when Dean pulled his cock out of his throat and began tucking himself back into his black jeans.

The smug look on his face made Cas feel even worse and he barely registered Sam pulling out as well, slapping his wounded back afterward. There was already a scab over the slash Sam had made, but the pain still jolted through his body at that, almost like he was electrocuted.

“I say we keep him,” Dean said nonchalantly, snapping his fingers, and Cas was free to move his jaw again, only then realizing how stiff it had become throughout that time Dean had been using him. “No offence, little brother, but he could be fun to play with when I’m bored and you’ve got some royal crap to attend to.”

Cas shivered when he felt Sam’s fingers trailing over his back again. “Royal crap is not that big of a con when there are so many pros, am I right?” he chuckled, letting go off Cas.

Sam came in Cas’ field of vision right when Cas coughed and spat the rest of the come remaining in his mouth onto the floor, trying to get rid of the bitter and salty taste that invaded his tongue. He went still as his gaze caught with Sam’s, noticing with shock that Sam’s orbs were yellow.

“But you’re right, we should keep him.” Sam added eventually, a smirk appearing on his face. “That’s only the beginning, there’s so much left to play with.”

“Damn straight.” Dean agreed, running his hand through his hair. “As long as we fuck the attitude out of him, he shouldn’t be a problem.”

Sam crouched, staring at Cas still. “Is Dean right? Will you stop being a problem and do whatever we want you to do?” he asked, his eyebrows raised.

Cas knew there was only one answer to this question if he wanted to stay alive. “Yes,” he agreed and the Winchesters let out a laugh, turning around without as much as saying a single word to him.

They began walking toward the door, their steps echoing in Cas’ ears. None of them spared him as much as a glance when they went out of the room, the sound of the door closing making Cas jump involuntarily, and everything was dark yet again.

But nothing could compare to the darkness that enveloped Cas’ mind, reminding him that Sam and Dean wouldn’t give a damn about whether he would live or die.

He didn’t matter to the Winchesters, not anymore, and that hurt more than his abused body and the broken trust he had been so sure to put in them.


End file.
